


Tinker

by Dounice



Series: Alterna Steam - Tinker [1]
Category: Alterna Steam
Genre: Gen, Original Fiction, Post-Apocalypse, Steampunk
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dounice/pseuds/Dounice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cette histoire a lieu dans une temporalité différente de celle que vous pouvez connaître, pour des raison de repérage, l'année d'un événement notable nommé « La Guerre » sera considérée comme l'an 0. Cet événement sera détaillé plus tard.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. 2 ans avant la Guerre

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire a lieu dans une temporalité différente de celle que vous pouvez connaître, pour des raison de repérage, l'année d'un événement notable nommé « La Guerre » sera considérée comme l'an 0. Cet événement sera détaillé plus tard.

Le monde vivait une ère paisible, un plein emploi apprécié de tous, une paix semblant pérenne... Le petit nuage assombrissant ce pays était d'ordre écologique : le monde avait besoin de toujours plus de ressources, et celles-ci finiront par manquer...

Niveau politique, tout était géré par le Consortium, une entité sans étiquette, ni revendication : chaque citoyen pouvait proposer des idées qui étaient analysées par un ensemble représentatif de la civilisation. Mais nous allons nous intéresser à quelqu'un moins impactant de ce monde qu'un représentant de la classe dirigeante... en allant dans les campagnes...

Loin de Zentha, la capitale de la civilisation, se trouvait la petite contrée de Karsh, une campagne paisible, éloignée des préoccupations et de l'attention des grandes villes... bien que... Karsh représentait un besoin fondamental de la nation. Outre son bassin minier où le corindon, le cuivre et le charbon ont été découverts il y a peu, Karsh était une terre agricole, l'une des dernières terres fertiles exploitables de la planète, les déserts ayant rapidement avancés au cours des derniers siècles...  
Et parmi ce village agricole, récemment peuplé de mineurs, vivait Olyvier Daur, qui occupait l'atelier métallurgique de la commune, lui valant le nom de Tinker.

Cet atelier n'est pas le fruit de l'installation récente des complexes miniers, même si ces derniers sont désormais une activité importante du travail de Tinker. A l'origine, Olyvier s'était installé ici pour assister les artisans locaux ainsi que le personnel agricole. Il souhaitait faciliter le travail des gens par les machines. Il était donc un ingénieur tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal : travaillant les mécanismes et les machineries à vapeur comme beaucoup de ses contemporains. Une question pouvait venir très facilement alors, pourquoi avoir choisi la campagne pour officier ?

Le problème ne venait pas de Tinker lui-même, ou alors peut-être un peu... Le monde vivait depuis des siècles des machineries à vapeurs et pour certains, cette technologie était le pinacle de l'innovation : la vapeur permettait de produire énormément d'énergie et était beaucoup moins dépendante des ressources minières que les anciennes industries charbonnières... 

Et Tinker n'aimait pas ça... 

Pas l'évolution technologique, au contraire, mais imaginer une technologie comme ultime, absolue. N'était-ce pas cela, le but premier de la science ? Ne jamais considérer quelque chose comme fini, toujours tout remettre en question, pas forcément pour soi, mais – a minima – donner un nouveau socle de connaissances pour les générations futures... Sans compter que les catastrophes écologiques que le monde connaît actuellement sont fortement dues à l'utilisation des technologies actuelles....

Ainsi, Tinker préféra s'isoler des grandes villes... De cette manière, loin des diktats de ses pairs, il pouvait travailler sur des prototypes qui auraient été lynchés car étant « non conventionnels » ou « probablement inaptes ». Et l'installation des nouvelles activités de la région lui permirent même de se diversifier dans ses champs de compétences en travaillant sur des foreuses, des outils de minage, voire même des prothèses : les accidents étant fréquents dans les mines.

Ainsi s'écoula une bonne année durant laquelle Tinker put faire ce qui savait faire le mieux : aider les autres. Une année pendant laquelle il put voir son paysage se transformer, les mines s'enfonçant toujours plus loin, allant jusqu'à faire disparaître un pan complet de montagne, pour qu'au final des terrils érigent de nouvelles structures dans le décor, les touristes allant jusqu'à nommer les alentours de Karsh comme étant « la montagne qui bouge ».

Puis un jour, Olyvier entendit un bruit arriver jusqu'à son atelier, le sol fut traversé de secousses, et tout son atelier devint pendant quelques instants un tintamarre de cuivre et d'acier...  
Cela arrivait de temps en temps lors de l'ouverture de nouvelles mines, mais ça n'avait jamais eu une telle intensité. Il sortit donc de son laboratoire, et dehors, il put voir ses voisins fixer l'horizon... et au loin quelque chose d'inquiétant : la montagne avait bougé !  
Pas bougé au sens géologique : l’œuvre de la tectonique des plaques est un événement lent et imperceptible du vivant d'un homme, mais on parle bien d'un affaissement de plusieurs mètres du massif, comme si celui-ci avait perdu de sa cohésion en plein cœur pour s'écrouler sur lui-même.

La nouvelle parcourra le pays très vite, de nombreux mineurs perdant la vie durant cet événement, et les blessés furent innombrables... Tinker ne connaissait personne dans ces mines, mais une question le hanta très vite, l'éternelle question : Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui peut causer une telle détonation ? Et cette réponse, il l'aura très vite. Il partit chercher des réponses à proximité de la montagne plusieurs semaines après les événements, il vit la mine balisée et défendue par des soldats... Mais pas pour protéger d'un risque quelconque... juste pour empêcher l'accès à toute personne si celle-ci n'était pas militaire ou mineur.

Sa réputation de technicien l'ayant précédé, les gardes le laissèrent accéder à la mine, pensant qu'il venait réparer les machines de forage. Et ce qu'il découvrit fut impressionnant : il trouva des documents négligemment laissés parlant du « Suleyk », une roche au propriétés étonnantes.  
Cette roche est capable de stocker l'énergie qui lui est fournie : chaleur, vibrations... pour la restituer sous la forme d'une onde de choc. Ces documents furent suivi de plusieurs comptes rendus expliquant que le monde civil ne devra jamais connaître ce matériau, et que ce matériau ne devra être possédé uniquement par le Consortium. Et, à côté de ces rapports se trouvait une pierre grosse comme le poing luisant d'une douce lumière orangée.

Tinker était outré. Cette découverte pouvait permettre une révolution technologique majeure dans ce monde... et le Consortium avait décidé que cela devait leur être exclusif...

Il quitta alors la mine, emportant les documents et la pierre en les dissimulant dans son barda, sans se douter qu'il avait vu ce qui sera le début du plus grand bouleversement mondial de son ère...

La découverte d'une ressource peut être ce qu'il y a de meilleur dans l'évolution d'une civilisation. Souhaiter en avoir le monopole peut causer ce qu'il y a de pire....

Comme la Guerre...


	2. Une rencontre inattendue

De retour à son atelier, Olyvier débarrassa une table de la quincaillerie s'y trouvant afin d'analyser plus précisément ses trouvailles de la mine. Cependant, il se contenta d'examiner les documents : il ignorait la taille du gisement ayant causé la détonation de la montagne, ce qui ne lui permettait pas d'estimer le potentiel de son échantillon. Il décida donc que, par prudence, il ne se lancerait pas dans des expérimentations avant de connaître les possibilités de ce minerai.

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent, mais les documents récupérés ne lui donnèrent que peu d'informations et, un jour, alors que le travail habituel et ses recherches lui avaient ponctionné de nombreuses heures de sommeil, il se réveilla sur son établi. Les veinures du bois encore imprimées sur son visage, il aperçut un papier qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
Il put lire dessus une écriture manuscrite tremblante, quelques mots écrits au charbon et indiquant « Ils savent » suivi d'un dessin sommaire de la commune avec un bâtiment marqué d'une croix.

Inquiet, Tinker empocha la note et s'interrogea. « Ils savent »... Qui ? Le Consorsium ? Les mineurs ? Et que savent-il ? Qu'il a dérobé des documents ? Qu'il a un échantillon de minerai ? Ou uniquement qu'il a pénétré dans la mine ? Beaucoup de question traversèrent l'esprit du technicien avant de se dire que, pour que quelqu'un ait pu s'introduire dans son atelier sans qu'il ne le voie pour lui laisser une telle note ne peut être qu'une chose : un avertissement... Mais dans quel but ? Doit-il voir ce messager comme un membre du groupe indiqué par le « ils » ou celui-ci cherche t'il à l'avertir du danger qu'« ils » représentent ?

Il sortit donc de son laboratoire, salua ses contemporains qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours, ayant été isolé par ses occupations. Mais quelque chose avait changé. Les gens n'étaient plus aussi... heureux qu'avant... Une atmosphère oppressante régnait dans les quartiers de la ville, chaque personne ne laissait paraître que la méfiance et l'inquiétude envers les autres. Qu'était il arrivé à ce village autrefois si chaleureux ? Qu'est ce qui a pu se passer en quelques jours ?  
Et, terminant ses achats de vivres pour les prochains jours, il arriva devant la bâtisse indiquée par la note.

Ce bâtiment était dans l'ancienne ville, et visiblement, quelqu'un avait décidé de monter une auberge dans ces murs marqués par les âges. Olyvier se souvint avoir entendu des enfants y jouer quelques années auparavant, jouant des rôles venus d'une ère féodale et parler de chevaliers, de prison, de princesses... Mais désormais, l'endroit ne semble plus adapté à un public aussi jeune...

Il se décida à rentrer dans cette taverne. Une fois la porte passée, une forte odeur de tabac et de vapeurs d'alcool lui donna une sensation de dégoût très marquée... Il s'approcha du comptoir avant de se faire arrêter à mi-chemin.

Un homme massif lui postillonna d'une voix rauque « Hé, serveuse, ramène moi la suivante ! », Tinker ne chercha même pas à répondre et ne montra que de la consternation envers cet homme trop alcoolisé avant de poursuivre sa route. Il s'assit donc sur l'un des tabourets et fit un signe au tavernier.

Ce dernier semblait visiblement très occupé, mais une autre personne vint lui servir un verre. Et c'est une voix féminine qui l'apostropha :  
« - Normalement, ici, ce sont les serveuses qui portent le tablier »  
« - Le service n'est probablement pas le métier qui nécessite une telle protection » répondit Tinker en se retournant vers sa voisine.

Son interlocutrice était une femme d'une vingtaine d'années, vingt-cinq tout au plus, soit approximativement le même âge que lui. D'une allure athlétique, ses cheveux bruns retombaient sur ses épaules et ses yeux gris semblaient chercher des informations au delà de ce que l'ingénieur pouvait dire. Elle portait une sorte d'uniforme marron terminant en queue-de-pie, avec des épaulettes bordeaux et des sur-manches de la même couleur. 

Tinker n'avait jamais vu cet uniforme et de quelques coups d'oeil, il chercha des éléments de réponse, mais il ne parvint pas à voir d'emblème ou de logo d'appartenance à un groupe armé, et les épaulettes ne portaient aucun galon. Mais cela l'intriguait... et l'inquiétait... Il n'a jamais apprécié les militaires... Ceux-ci ne voyant généralement la science uniquement comme un moyen de tuer de manière plus efficace, plus rapide ou plus massivement...  
Ces quelques secondes d'analyse laissèrent probablement passer quelques signaux qui amena la femme à tendre sa main et esquisser un sourire :

« - Aessa Caffran, enchantée »  
« - Pas de grade ? », répondit le scientifique, étudiant maintenant le liquide trouble qui occupait son verre.  
« - On m'avait prévenu que j'aurais le droit à ce genre de question... » répondit la demoiselle en soupirant avec un sourire en ramenant sa main avant de sortir une petite boite de la poche de sa veste dans laquelle se trouvaient deux symboles cuivrés qu'elle montra au technicien avant de poursuivre.  
« - Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez dire Capitaine Caffran, et vous ? »  
« - Le grade que j'ai est celui que je porte actuellement, et apparemment, dans cette bâtisse, on dit serveuse » rétorqua t'il, se risquant à plonger un doigt dans le liquide face à lui.  
« - Et votre nom ? »  
« - Vous venez de dire que l'on vous avait prévenu de mes réactions, par conséquent vous me connaissez... »

Tinker abandonna son gobelet et regarda la demoiselle dans les yeux, les sourcils légèrement froncés, ses verres correcteurs agissant actuellement comme une barrière l'empêchant d'assassiner l'officier du regard avant de poursuivre :

« - Que me voulez vous ? Qui êtes vous ? Et pourquoi moi ? »

Aessa prit un ton grave, ses yeux se baissèrent, tristes.

« - Vous savez, à la Capitale, on a entendu beaucoup de choses sur Karsh, comme quoi la montagne bouge et que les gens y sont accueillants... Vous avez dû remarquer que ce deuxième point n'est plus tout à fait vrai... Alors imaginez à quoi ressemble Zentha actuellement... La moindre discorde peut partir en émeute... »  
« - Sauf que là bas, vous avez le Consortium. Chose que nous n'avons pas à la campagne » répliqua Tinker.

La capitaine échappa un rire nerveux en répondant :  
« - Vous posez les bonnes questions, mais vos affirmations ne sont que théories... Le Consortium n'est plus ce qu'il a pu être depuis que les derniers gisements ont été découverts, notamment celui de Karsh... »  
« - Et donc ? Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux vous être utile ? »  
« - Les ingénieurs sont rares dans la région, et encore plus rares ceux qui ne vouent pas un culte au Consortium. Nous souhaitons nous protéger de ce que devient le pays... Et un scientifique ne sera pas de trop » affirma Aessa  
« - Je crains de ne pas comprendre »  
« - Alors laissez-moi vous expliquer... » dit-elle, invitant le technicien vers l'arrière-salle.


	3. Les explications attendues

L'arrière-salle salle était presque vide, contrastant énormément avec l'agitation régnant à côté, la seule personne présente dans cette salle étant un homme d'une quarantaine d'années vêtu de la même tenue que le tenancier de l'établissement. Celui-ci était statique au milieu de la pièce et fixait la porte d'où venaient Olyvier et Aessa. Cette dernière fit un léger signe de la tête auquel l'homme répondit avant de quitter sa pose.  
L'homme déplaça une chaise avant de glisser ses doigts entre deux lattes de parquet pour soulever une trappe. Le technicien fut surpris de voir cela : la trappe n'était pas carrée ou rectangulaire, elle conservait les contours des lattes du parquet et ne disposait d'aucune poignée. Aessa l'invita à descendre, ce à quoi il répondit froidement par un « Les dames d'abord, non ? ». La capitaine esquissa un sourire avant d'agripper l'échelle. Tinker regarda l'officier disparaître dans l'obscurité avant de se décider à descendre suite au regard insistant de l'homme tenant la trappe.

L'homme referma la trappe dès que la tête de l'ingénieur eut dépassé le niveau du plancher. Au fur et à mesure de la descente, l'air se chargea en humidité, puis, après avoir descendu l'équivalent de deux étages, une odeur familière arriva... une odeur semblable à celle d'une forge, un mélange de soufre, de charbon, d'acier fondu. Et c'est dans cet atmosphère connue que le sol arriva. Ses yeux s'étant habitués à l'obscurité, il put apercevoir Aessa lui indiquer de la suivre, cette dernière finissant par ouvrir une porte à quelques mètres de l'échelle.

Au delà cette porte en bois se trouvait quelque chose d'inattendu, une pièce éclairée par plusieurs candélabres artisanaux dans laquelle étaient disposés plusieurs meubles dont une grande table. Cette table était faite dans un bois d'assez mauvaise qualité et était marqué par plusieurs auréoles de verres et de couverts humides. 

Le technicien se décida à prendre la parole :

« - Vous m'avez promis des explications... J'attends toujours... »  
« - Ça peut être un choc, je veux être certain que vous soyez prêts à ce genre de nouvelles. »

Aessa s'approcha d'une commode et sortit une bouteille avant d'être interrompue par une voix résonnant dans la pièce.

« - Caffran ! Ton rapport ! Immédiatement ! »

Tinker chercha d'où pouvait provenir cette voix avant de repérer une porte au fond de la pièce, mais la réelle surprise de l'ingénieur fut la réaction de l'officier. Elle lui amena la bouteille et un verre, son attitude ayant complètement changé. Elle était passé d'une assurance déconcertante à une forme de crainte tétanisante : ses mouvements étaient rigide, son teint pâle, son regard vide. Après avoir posé la boisson et le verre sur la table, elle se dirigea vers la porte en respectant un pas militaire.

Le technicien resta quelques instants choqué avant d'examiner la pièce. Celle-ci disposait de deux portes, celle d'où il venait, et celle par laquelle avait disparu Aessa. Le reste de la pièce était une sorte de salle commune, probablement une salle de repos ou une salle à manger au vu de l'usure de la table. Tinker se décida tout de même à lire l'étiquette de la bouteille qui lui avait été amenée. Il s'agissait d'un alcool réputé de la Capitale, mais l'ambiance qui régnait le dissuada de s'en servir un verre. Il fit plusieurs fois le tour de la pièce lorsque la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Un homme trapu traversa celle-ci. Âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années et vêtu d'un uniforme similaire à celui d'Aessa, il avait l'air d'un vétéran de guerre. Ses épaules étaient largement garnies de dorures et son visage marqué par plusieurs traces d'anciennes blessures. Le jeune homme remarqua, par déformation professionnelle, un léger sifflement qui, couplé à la démarche du militaire, prétextait d'une prothèse à la jambe gauche. Aessa put franchir la porte à son tour, les yeux rouges et la joue gauche marquée par ce qui semblait être un coup. L'homme prit alors la parole :

« - Alors c'est lui le techos dont ils parlent en bas ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« - Et donc, ça ne te dérange pas d'amener un civil, comme ça, sans savoir ce qu'il sait, ni ce qu'il compte faire ? » poursuivit-il.

Aessa ne chercha pas à répondre. Le vétéran prit alors place à la table, saisit la bouteille et se servit une large dose dans le verre que l'ingénieur n'avait pas utilisé. Il avala une bonne gorgée avant de s'adresser au technicien :

« - J'ai pas mal de gens qui m'ont parlé de toi. Apparemment, t'es le meilleur techos du coin. »  
« - On va dire que les campagnes sont assez pauvres niveau concurrents... »

Le militaire se leva et se dirigea vers la commode pour récupérer une boîte cuivrée disposant d'une machinerie sur le dessus. Il ouvrit la boîte et en sortit deux glaçons qu'il plongea dans son verre en reprenant :

« - Vous avez l'air calme pour quelqu'un dans un sous-sol qu'il ne connaît pas »  
« - Je suis en présence de deux militaires, devrais-je douter de ma sécurité ? »  
« - Non, vous êtes en présence d'UN militaire. L'autre considère son uniforme comme une tenue qu'elle peut se permettre d'arranger pour ne pas faire peur aux gens. »

Tinker ne releva pas ce dernier point, et enchaîna :

« - L'autre officier a eu la décence de se présenter avant de me poser des questions »

Le supérieur lâcha un rire avant de reprendre un air froid en attrapant son verre :

« - Ha ! Ici c'est moi qui pose les questions. Que sais-tu du Consortium ? »  
« - C'est une entité politique sans revendications particulières. »  
« - Si je te disais que le Consortium est en train de changer, de devenir une dictature souhaitant contrôler tout ce qui est possible en terme de ressources et d'avancées technologiques ? »  
« - Je vous demanderais des preuves »  
« - Et si je vous dit que mes gars m'ont demandé de vous amener ici pour vous protéger ? »  
« - Me protéger de quoi ? »  
« - De ce qui est arrivé aux bricoleurs de la Capitale »

Tinker hésita quelques instants.

« - Qu'est-il arrivé aux "bricoleurs de la Capitale" ? »  
« - Ça dépend, ils ont eu le choix : voir leur atelier détruit et promettre de travailler pour le Consortium ou être détruit avec leur atelier... »

« - Mais... vous n'avez aucune preuve, si? » répondit Tinker, sentant un frisson lui traverser la colonne vertébrale.

L'officier fouilla sa veste et jeta une lettre à l'ingénieur. Tinker le prit et commença à l'ouvrir, repérant le filigrane du Consortium sur le papier.

« - Si mes hommes ne m'avaient pas parlé de vous, j'aurais dû être là pour vous proposer ce choix. Mais... J'ai mieux à vous proposer... »


	4. Le monde a changé

Le vétéran était content d'avoir l'attention de l'ingénieur.

« - Bon, je connais votre nom, il est normal que vous connaissiez le mien. Je suis Josev Wolrin, j'étais colonel au service du Consortium. »  
« - Vous étiez ? Retraite ? »  
« - Non... désertion » répondit-il en avalant une gorgée

Tinker était surpris, cet officier semblait vouer un culte presque religieux à l'uniforme au point de violenter une femme pour avoir dérogé au protocole militaire... alors qu'il n'était plus en service... Cela semblait.... incohérent... Et il ne put s'empêcher de soulever ce point.

« - Ce n'est pas logique, vous portez toujours l'uniforme, et vous semblez demander une discipline digne de l'armée à vos collègues... »

Il esquissa un sourire.

« - J'ai toujours mon uniforme, et beaucoup de mes hommes l'ont toujours... Mais vous ne verrez rien ici qui relève du Consortium. Aucun insigne, aucun emblème... Nous agissons pour nous, pour ce qui nous semble juste... et personnellement, j'ai rejoint les rangs de l'armée pour assister les populations, pas pour permettre la suprématie d'un gouvernement.  
« - C'est une histoire intéressante, mais je ne vois pas en quoi un « bricoleur » peut vous aider... »  
« - La science est un pilier de la civilisation, et l'armée en a besoin également. Pas que pour les armes, mais surtout pour aider au tâches journalières, rendre le quotidien moins difficile. Sans oublier les assistances aux blessés. Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse nous faire des prothèses, réparer nos armes, et nous ferons en sorte que vous ayez tout ce dont vous ayez besoin pour continuer vos recherches personnelles puisque, qui sait, peut être nous pourrions en bénéficier à l'avenir. »

Tinker regarda l'officier, pensif. Il prit conscience du fait qu'il n'était plus à l'abri chez lui, et qu'ici il aurait un nouveau espace de travail tout en ayant la protection d'un ancien corps militaire. C'est égoïste, mais si le monde était réellement en train de basculer dans une guerre, un peu de sécurité n'est pas à refuser. Il ne pouvait cependant pas prendre une telle décision ainsi et répondit :

« - Je dois y réfléchir, je reviendrai vers vous pour vous donner ma réponse »

L'officier se leva.  
« - Je peux comprendre... Capitaine, vous le ramènerez chez lui à la fermeture de la taverne. Des clients doivent être présents dans l'arrière-salle à l'heure actuelle. »

Aessa hocha la tête pendant que l'homme prit congé. Tinker était toujours pensif et détacha son chiffon de sa ceinture. La jeune femme prit la place en face de lui et entama la conversation. :

« - Ça a l'air de vous inquiéter... »

Le scientifique ne répondit pas, et ouvrit la boîte qui se trouvait devant lui.

« - Vous savez, on a déjà un espace de préparé pour que vous puissiez travailler... »

Tinker récupéra quelques glaçons avant de les déposer dans son chiffon qu'il noua avant de le tendre à la capitaine. Elle sourit et posa la poche sur sa joue endolorie, puis le technicien répondit :

« - Je n'ai pas connu d'autre laboratoire que le mien, tout ce que j'ai pu concevoir s'y trouve, tout ce que j'ai pu créer a été fait sur un atelier bien précis. On ne peut pas demander à quelqu'un de quitter sa maison, et bien, ma maison, c'est mon laboratoire... J'ai besoin d'y penser seul, donc vaquez à vos occupations et revenez me chercher lorsque je pourrais rentrer chez moi »

La capitaine se leva de la chaise et emprunta la même porte que le colonel, elle laissa Tinker durant quelques heures avant de lui indiquer silencieusement que l'heure était venue. La jeune femme l'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie de l'établissement dans un silence pesant, mais l'ingénieur était toujours en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire...

Tinker continua le chemin jusqu'à chez lui machinalement, la tête baissée, plongé dans ses pensées... De toute façon, la nuit était noire et, à cette heure, plus aucune lampe n'était allumée.

Malgré cela, après quelques minutes de marches, l'ingénieur fut surpris de voir une lueur au loin. Il releva la tête et sentit le vent normalement frais agir comme des vagues de chaleur... Inquiet, il se mit au pas de course, pour finalement voir quelque chose d'horrible...

Un bâtiment était en train d'être dévoré par les flammes, l'incendie était récent mais les flammes étaient déjà imposantes et l'intégrité de la structure du bâtiment allait bientôt être compromise.

Mais surtout, ce bâtiment n'était pas n'importe lequel... Olyvier put le reconnaître... Ce bâtiment lui était familier... Pire, ce bâtiment était sa famille... Il était en train d'assister, impuissant, à la dévastation du travail de sa vie, son atelier allait finir en cendres.... 

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et il plongea dans la porte qui semblait avoir été préalablement forcée. Il remarqua une inscription au sol « Gloire à la Véritable Industrie » et saisit une caisette.

Il récupéra dans sa caisse tout ce qui semblait encore en état : outils, composants, prototypes... Il souleva plusieurs débris du bâtiment qui s'étaient déjà effondrés afin d'accéder au plus loin du laboratoire pour voir ses étagères léchées par des langues de flammes vivaces... probablement l'origine du foyer. Il retira son tablier et s'en servit pour saisir une boîte métallique presque incandescente qu'il enveloppa du cuir de sa protection de technicien. La précipitation lui coûta plusieurs brûlures, mais l'adrénaline l'empêcha de sentir la douleur.

Il continua à remplir sa caissette de tout ce qui était accessible, mais l'ingénieur n'eut aucun sens des priorités... et, petit à petit, sa vue se troubla à cause des fumées. Il chercha à se rapprocher de la porte, mais le monoxyde avait déjà gagné cette bataille... 

L'ingénieur sombra dans l'inconscience sur l'inscription de l'entrée, au milieu des débris, dans le bâtiment qui était son seul refuge depuis des années....


	5. Retour à la réalité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un nouveau chapitre avec du retard, et je vous prie de m'en excuser.

Les yeux d'Olyvier s'ouvrirent, son regard embué ne parvenait pas a distinguer nettement l'environnement autour de lui. Il tenta d'articuler quelque chose, mais quelque chose était plaqué contre sa bouche et son nez. Un léger souffle d'air parvenant de ce dispositif.  
Reprenant connaissance, il entendit le bruit du soufflet qui emmenait cet air jusqu'au masque dont il était équipé, le monde autour de lui reprenant un flou habituel : celui de sa myopie.  
Plissant les yeux, il chercha a identifier l'environnement : un puit de lumière au dessus de lui, une sorte de soufflet gigantesque semblant alimenter le masque en air, une perfusion de liquide dont les inscriptions sont indéchiffrables sans verres correcteurs, un lit plutôt confortable si l'on omet les sangles.

Après quelques mouvements de tête, le jeune homme parvint à retirer le masque, lui permettant de faire de larges mouvements de maxillaire pour reprendre une articulation convenable de sa mâchoire. Après cela, il chercha a comprendre comment étaient disposées et attachées les sangles... une à chaque bras, une à chaque cheville, sans compter la couverture tellement bordée qu'elle représente une entrave supplémentaire au vu de l'état de santé du scientifique.

Comprenant qu'il était détenu ici, il se résigna à profiter de l'oreiller qui était sous sa tête avec un long soupir. Après quoi il fut interrompu par une voix qu'il connaissait :

« - Et bien, j'avais dit aux autres que vous étiez quelqu'un de vif, je me suis peut-être trompée »

Tinker se redressa autant qu'il put, s'orienta dans la direction du bruit pour visualiser une tache informe dans le brouillard, les couleurs ressortant n'étant pas celles des uniformes qu'il avait pu voir... mais cette voix était définitivement celle d'Aessa. L'ingénieur ouvrit la bouche puis, se rendant compte que sa gorge asséchée par l'assistance respiratoire ne lui permettait pas de poser toutes les questions qui lui traversaient l'esprit, décida de se laisser à nouveau tomber sur le matelas.

La jeune femme saisit la paire de lunettes qui était sur la table de chevet et regarda au travers en direction du puit de lumière. Elles étaient sales et le verre avait bruni par endroits, après avoir retiré la poussière de celles-ci avec son vêtement, elle les passa aux oreilles de Tinker.

Il hocha la tête en signe de remerciement, et regarda à nouveau la pièce, le verre bruni étant un meilleur filtre de vision que le flou que permettait sa cornée. Il estima la profondeur du puit de lumière à cinq mètres à partir du plafond, impliquant qu'il devait être à deux niveau sous terre en prenant comme référence l'échelle qu'il avait descendu. Puis il se mit à réfléchir, peut-être était-il ailleurs ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-il ici ? 

Focalisant son regard sur le verre roussi de ses lunettes, les images lui revinrent... le feu de son laboratoire, la disparition du travail de sa vie, il se mit alors à fixer le plafond, se demandant pourquoi il était encore en vie... et si cela avait encore un sens... Durant cette réflexion, il ne prêta pas attention au fait qu'Aessa lui détacha les deux sangles qui maintenaient ses bras, il fut malgré tout interrompu par celle-ci lui proposant un verre contenant un liquide transparent.

Il se redressa alors en attrapant le verre, renifla le contenu et décida d'avaler le liquide, aucun goût suspect, ce devait être uniquement de l'eau. Ce n'était pas ce dont il aurait eu besoin, mais ça aura le mérite de lui permettre une meilleure diction.

Olyvier se tourna vers Aessa pour lui rendre son verre. Elle était vêtue d'un débardeur gris et d'un pantalon de toile et avait les cheveux attachés, ce qui contrastait beaucoup avec le souvenir qu'il avait de l'uniforme. Il déduit donc qu'ils devait être de retour à leur « base » : au vu du souvenir de ce qui arrivait à ceux qui retiraient leurs gallons pour sortir, il serait surprenant que la discipline de l'ancien groupe militaire les autorise à sortir en public avec des vêtements si... civils ?  
« - Il me faut de quoi écrire » exigea le jeune homme

Aessa, surprise par la demande, récupéra le bloc d'observation et le donna, accompagné d'un crayon grossièrement taillé. Tinker attrapa le bloc, l'ouvrit à une page vierge et se prépara à écrire.

« - Où sommes-nous ? Quel jour sommes-nous ? Quelle heure est-il ? »  
« - Oulà, une question à la fois... Nous sommes à la base, sous l'auberge. Nous sommes le 19 estia et il est 6h30 du matin » répondit la jeune femme, regardant l'ingénieur noter les informations. Le calcul fut rapide à faire, il était là depuis 3 jours, cependant, il griffonna les mots « Véritable Industrie » avant de poser la question qui aurait été la plus évidente :

« - Pourquoi suis-je attaché ? »  
« - Selon les premières observations, vous étiez plutôt agité dans votre inconscience, donc ces précautions ont été prises... »  
« - Pouvez-vous me détacher ? »  
« - Bien sûr » répondit-elle en souriant avant de détacher les dernières sangles qui le retenait.  
« - Merci » dit l'ingénieur en feuilletant le carnet d'observations.  
« - Par contre, c'était mon tour de garde et je n'ai envie ni de manquer l'entraînement, ni de vous voir vous échapper, donc... par avance... je suis désolée... »  
« - Pardon ? »

Elle fit un large sourire avant d'attraper la poche de la perfusion et d'appuyer fortement dessus. Tinker tendit le bras pour essayer de l'arrêter, mais il était trop tard, il se sentait à nouveau partir dans un lourd sommeil et ne laissa échapper que des grommellements incompréhensibles.


End file.
